Lost and Found
by forgetwheretheheartis
Summary: Being the daughter of Hawkeye and Black Widow, one would think Amelia Barton would be careful. But no, she captured the attention of a mass murderer. After returning home from her time with him, she finds herself wondering if he will return. When Loki does return to earth, its not as she hoped. Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! You have found the rewrite/continuation of Stockholm Syndrome: Lost and Found, entitled Lost and Found. This will be a tad different than the original story which will be deleted today or tomorrow. I hope you enjoy the slight change (to old readers) and to new readers, welcome! I sadly don't own anything but my OC, Amelia and her little brother Kyle.

Enjoy!

* * *

Summary: Being the daughter of Hawkeye and Black Widow, one would think Amelia Barton would be careful. But no, she captured the attention of a mass murderer. After returning home from her time with him, she finds herself wondering if he will return. When Loki does return to earth, its not as she hoped. Rewrite and continuation Loki/OC

* * *

Chapter One

Being twenty-two years old, you would think that Amelia Barton would have grown used to traveling from state to state with her parents and her six year old brother. The previous times we moved around, it was because of her parents job. This time, it was completely Amelia's fault. As if they weren't living in complete isolation before, SHIELD sure as hell put her family there now. It was a mistake, she just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. From there she caught the attention of a mass murder. Even when she closed her eyes now, she could still see his handsome face, his dark hair and green eyes. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes opened wide in an almost panic. She did her best not to have the attention in the car focused on her. Silently, Amy reached down and grabbed her water bottle from the side pocket. Hoping that the water would help still her panic. This was not how her life was supposed to be. She was supposed to finish college, find a man there, marry him and have children. Now, she couldn't see any of that happening. All she could see was being alone for the rest of her life, hiding from him for the rest of her life. The man named Loki.

Growing up, Amelia and her little brother Kyle heard stories about the man named Loki. He was the man who helped her parents find their love for each other, kind of. He brainwashed their father and used him against their mother and SHIELD. For some reason, Amelia loved hearing this story over and over again. She tried to tell herself it was normal for little girls to love the story of how her parents met. Inside, she knew that Loki intrigued her in his evil destructive ways. A little over a year ago, Amelia had met the male named Loki. He told her his reason for her capture was to gain revenge on SHIELD for not letting him conquer earth, and having him suffer in an Asgardian jail for such a long time. Looking back on the events, Amy felt like an idiot. When he first captured her, she had refused to eat or drink anything that he gave her. The room that she had stayed in was attached to his own, so he could keep an eye on this girl. Loki told her that there was no where to go for miles. If she wanted to run she could.

Amelia stayed put

It didn't take Loki long to realize that if Amelia didn't eat, she would die. After having discovered this, he forced her to eat. Not by tying to her the chair so she couldn't escape, no he decided to force feed her if she liked it or not. From then on, Amy chose to eat willingly. As much as she hated to admit it, something about him changed in the months that followed. He wasn't as harsh as he had when he first captured her. He became a friend to her, something that she didn't count on happening. Once her parents, and the rest of Amelia's family of Avengers found her. Loki was carried off to Asgard, while she was left on earth being fussed over. It took her a little while to realize that she actually missed Loki. This was something she vowed to never say out loud. If she told anyone, they would tell her it was Stockhom Syndrome, but Amelia thought differently.

"Amy!" Kyle called to his older sister from the seat next to him. She glanced over at him, and saw him smiling his bright crooked teeth smile at her. She couldn't help but smile at her red headed younger brother. Kyle inherited their mothers red hair while Amelia had her fathers ashy brown hair. She wore her hair long, almost to her waist in its usual messy waves. Both children had their parents blue eyes, though Amelia's were darker than Kyle's.

"Are you okay back there? You looked a little dazed." Her mother asked turning around in the passenger seat to look at her children. Amy nodded her head slightly, telling her that she was indeed okay. If anything, she wished that her parents didn't find her and Loki, and that things were good in their little world. Her nod meant nothing to Natasha. "Amelia," She warned.

"I'm fine mom. I promise you." She told her mother, Natasha continued to look at her daughter, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"If we are going to trust you with your own attachment of this house we need to believe that you aren't going to do anything stupid."

"Define stupid."

"Don't make us limit your visits to see Uncle Tony." Clint stated entering the conversation. He gave his daughter a smile, Amelia shook her head trying to hide her own , daughters got along with their mothers more than their fathers. Amy was the exact opposite of this. Her mother was more serious, sticking to the rules and what needed to be done. Her father was the one who was more fun living and had her back for most, if not all things.

"Uncle Tony! Can we visit him soon?" Kyle stated with pure excitement. The patents in the front seat shared a look, Kyle didn't know much of what has happened over the past year. According to him, Amelia was away at a boarding school, and the family was moving to North Carolina because of their parents job. Another thing that he knew nothing about. Amelia wanted to keep it that way for as long as she could. Personally, she would be much happier without knowing about SHIELD.

"Yes, one we get settled we can have him and the rest of the family." Amy did her best to keep her excitement at a minimum. She knew that there was a small chance that Uncle Thor and Aunt Jane would make an appearance. Her parents would have to ask what happened to Loki. Her only task was to listen in on this pending conversation and find out exactly what happened to him. She glanced out of the window at the ocean to her right. Thankfully SHIELD put them somewhere peaceful. She knew that she would never want to leave this place. The car turned slightly and Clint drove the car up the long road that led to a home up on a hill. This meant they were finally home. As soon as the car came to a stop, Amelia jumped out of the car. Six hours was way too long to be in a car. She inhaled the salty ocean air and smiled. The wind came and breezed past her causing her long hair to become a toy in its path. Just when it couldn't be possible, her smile grew. "It's good to see you have that back." Clint told his daughter getting out of the car and standing next to her.

"Thanks." She stated turning to look at the house that would be their temporary home. It was huge, it had the looks of an old southern plantation. Which could have been true considering they were in South Carolina. The main house was large, but to the right there was a smaller home. One that would be perfect for Amelia to be on her own in.

"Go on and check it out" Her father encouraged her, he held out a set of keys and Amelia quickly took them and bolted off towards the smaller home. She placed the key into the lock and turned the nob, entering the home. Once she saw the inside her jaw dropped, it was absolutely stunning. Amy walked into the entryway the living room and family room are to either side of her. She could see the kitchen in front of her. She walked forward, noticing a hall to her left. There, she found a bathroom and two bedrooms. She opened up the door and found herself staring at the room. The bedroom had a victorian feel to it, much like the rest of the miniature home. The first bedroom is clearly the master bedroom. The walls are beige in color, while the rest of the colors in the room are an ocean sea blue. The furniture is made out of light wood. The four post bed sits across from the entrance. There is a vanity next to the door that leads to the bathroom, while there is a dresser that is next too the large walk in closet. The floors are wooden, similar to the rest of the home. She walked into the bathroom where the floors change into a white tile. There is a large bath tub along with a shower in the large bathroom. She walked towards the bathtub and found a door that leads to a sun room. This room has floor to ceiling windows that overlook the cliffs and the ocean. Amelia knows that this is the room where she will spend most of her time.

"Thank you SHIELD." Amelia said to herself. She took in the room a bit more before heading back into her bedroom and to explore the rest of the home. The other bedroom was similar in look to hers, but it was accented with a sea foam green. The room also had an attached bathroom, and no sun room. She walked back into her bedroom and laid down on the comfortable bed. She pulled the pillow close to her and held it close, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

_"What in Odin's name is this film?" Loki asked Amelia as he sat down next to her on the large couch. She offered him the bowl of popcorn, he grabbed a handful and kept his focus on the screen. The movie seeming to capture his full attention._

_"Its a movie called The Conjuring." She explained to him. He raised an eyebrow. _

_"And what is the point of this film?"_

_"To scare you." _

_"Why watch this when you have me?" He asked, Amelia looked up at him and laughed. _

_"You are not scary, Loki. " _

_"Some people find me absolutely terrifying." _

_"It's funny to think that everyone else thinks of you as scary when that is not the case." She stated taking a few more bites of popcorn. _

_"And what word would you use to describe me?" _

_"I would use the term mischievous." She told him, he nodded his head in agreement._

_"Well, I am the God of Mischief." He stated with a proud smirk. Silence fell over the two of them. Amelia placed the popcorn bowl on the table in front of the couch and pulled up the green colored blanket close. She held it up for him to join her under the blanket. He happily joined her before tucking in the sides of the blanket. As the movie progressed, Amelia's mind began to wander to what could happen in their near future. _

_"You know once they find you, that we probably wont see each other again." Amelia told him. Loki sighed, and did his best to shake off her words. _

_"They wont catch me." He stated his usual response, she looked up at him. For the first time in her stay, she saw a slight glance of fear in his eyes. They were quickly covered up by his usual mischievous eyes. She did her best not to let him know what she had seen, but she knew that he was scared of something. He placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "Can we at least watch something than this damned horror film?" He asked. Amelia laughed and nodded her head. She tossed him the remote to the television._

_"You choose."_

* * *

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Welcome to the second 'new' chapter of Lost and Found. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you to all of those who favorited and followed. A special thanks to Nikki0130 for reviewing! Enjoy this second chapter. The third one should be up tomorrow or Monday.

* * *

Amelia was awoken from her slumber by her little brother Kyle jumping up and down on her bed. She slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes as her little brother continued to jump and make a mess of her once perfect blue sheets. "Mom and dad want you to come for dinner, and to check out the big house." He said finally jumping into a sitting position, he looked over at his big sister. Amy got up from her laying position and blinked. Letting her eyes focus once more before standing up and feeling arms wrapping around her waist. "I'm really glad you're back from boarding school." He stated, her heart broke. She nodded her head, keeping up the act that she hated so much.

"Me too." She hugged him back. "Come on, lets go get dinner before mom gets mad." He began walking forward before taking his older sisters hand and leading her out of her small home and towards the big home. Kyle opened the door to a large victorian home. The entryway was similar to that of the small home, with the living room and dining room on either side. The kitchen was in front of her as well and she only assumed that the dining room was off to one side. There were stairs that led up to the second floor.

"You have to see my room!" He exclaimed running up the stairs with his big sister right behind him. The first bedroom was clearly the master room with two doors that opened. Besides the master room, there were four other doors in the hallway. The first one on the left was a plain room, along with the next one to the right. The second one on the left was her brothers point of destination. He opened the door and led her into the baseball themed room. The bed centered the wall to the left. The walls were painted a sky blue, except for the far wall. That had a large painting of a baseball and mitt. It was clearly a room designed for him. Amelia smiled at seeing how much joy this simple room brought her. She knew exactly who had been behind the design of this room. It had to be their Uncle Steve. Him and Kyle shared a bond over baseball, even when he would come over the two would always find some time to play catch.

Recently, their parents had to become more strict about when Steve could come over and when couldn't. This made Amelia slightly happy, but frustrated knowing that Kyle's favorite person in the world was his Uncle Steve. Personally, Amelia thought her parents should tell Kyle that his favorite people in the world is never going to age. Its not the worst thing in the world, her parents just believe that by telling him that they would open up the SHIELD world to him. Their father told her that he regrets telling Amy about their job too early, and believes thats why Loki put his daughter on his radar. She kept telling him that was not the reason. "You also have a room here you know." Their mother said from the doorway, Amy couldn't help but jump. She always hated it when her mother did her reappearing act. The smile from her face faded. "Its across the way." She pointed towards the room.

"Is SHIELD trying to bribe me too?" Amelia asked. "Not wanting me to have the small house? Cause I might get kidnapped again?" She said in a lower voice not to bring attention to Kyle, who was playing with one of his Captain America action figures, ironically.

"Amelia." Her mother warned, her daughter simply shrugged her shoulders. She knew that it was the truth, as much as her mother was dedicated to SHIELD, she had to understand how upset her daughter was in the fact that they were not letting her cope with what had happened. That as soon as she was found, she was put under much testing to make sure she was alright and still human. Instead of letting her go home, she was forced to stay on base. She didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to her old home. Though she knew none of this was her mothers fault, her working for SHIELD didn't help this cause.

"It's a simple question." Amelia stated before walking past her and to the room across the hall. She opened the door and walked into the bedroom. The room was smaller than the one in the other home, obviously. The walls were beige, with a dusty rose accent. The light was a beautiful crystal chandelier. There was no other furniture in the room besides the bed. She took a few steps forward taking in the simply beautiful bedroom. The closet was on the wall across from the bed, and a door that led to the bathroom was on the same side as the door.

"I designed this one for you." Her mother said from behind her. Amelia turned around and looked at her. Amelia became suddenly very thankful for inheriting her mothers short height. Her blue eyes were full of apologies, but her voice couldn't bear to say them.

"Whats for dinner?" Amelia asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Your father is downstairs ordering pizza."

"I love pizza!" Kyle exclaimed from his room before bolting out of it and rushing downstairs.

"The room is really beautiful." She told her mother who nodded her head.

"I knew you would like it, but I wont be sad if you still choose to stay in the small home. It's here for you if you ever want to stay here." Amy nodded her head and gave her mother a hug.

"Thanks mom." She said as she began the journey downstairs. By the time she arrived downstairs her father was walking towards the kitchen with a pizza box in his hand. She followed him into the large white kitchen that was everyones cooking dream. This house was absolutely too good to be true. Amy grabbed a slice of pizza out of the box that was on the marble counter top and walked over to where Kyle was sitting on the couch. Their parents joined them and their turned on the TV. Placing it on some Disney movie. For a moment, it seemed like they were just a regular family.

The Barton family was far from it.

—

Later on in the evening, Kyle grew tired. Before he headed off to sleep, he wanted his sister to read to him. Since Amelia had returned, he had been wanting her to do this more often than before. Amy just thought it was because he wasn't sure if or when his older sister would head off to 'boarding school' again. She sat on his bed, finishing up a Dr. Seuss book. Once it was finished, he had drifted off to sleep, she kissed him on the forehead before closing the door and heading back downstairs. Amy was growing tired of the day, "Goodnight." She said to my parents. Her mother responded with her own 'goodnight' while her father walked me too the door.

"If something happens, just call us or head back over here, alright?" He asked opening the door for his daughter. She looked up at him and nodded her head.

"Promise." She stated, he gave her a slight hug before she made my way out of the warm house and into the cool night air. Amelia couldn't help but smile. They were finally living in a place that she loved, near a beach. She began walking the short distance to her own home. As she walked, she swore that she heard footsteps behind her. She tried to tell herself that the were just in her head, however she knew that was too good to be true. She heard the footsteps. The logical thing to do was run back to her parents home, but she knew that she could survive just fine in her own home.

"Excuse me, miss?" She heard a familiar voice state. She stopped moving and her eyes widened. For a few moments, she refused to turn around, believing that this was too good to be true. This didn't last long, she was too curious to see if her assumption was correct. Slowly, she turned around. Amelia came face to face with _him, _Loki. Amelia stared at him for a few moments. He made no moves towards her, like she thought he would. He was as still as her. "I didn't mean to frighten you, but I have no idea where I am." He stated with concern laced in his voice.

"Is this a trick?" She asked him, knowing that playing tricks was what he loved to do. His face puzzles into one of confusion.

"I'm sorry, I don't quite follow." He states formally.

"Oh come on, it's been a long day. Also, this is not at all how I expected our reunion to go." She stated, now growing cold. She folded her arms across her chest.

"Our reunion? I know you? How am I supposed to know you when I don't even who I am." He states. Amelia looks at him in the dim lighting of the night sky and porch light. She takes a step towards Loki.

"What do you mean you don't know me, or who you are?" She asked him, her face becoming a mirror of his, a puzzled one.

"When I woke up, I was on the ground here. I don't have any memory of getting here, or where I came from in that matter." Amelia's eyes widened.

This was not good.

Amelia continued to stare at Loki, her head doing its best to wrap around this new information. He didn't remember, he had absolutely no memory of her or being a God or anything. "You don't remember anything?" She asked him once more, sounding like a broken record player. He nodded his head, telling her that her assumption was correct. Her head was spinning. Amelia knew that she had to move quickly. Chances are that her father would be listening in to see if she arrived back at the small home. She hoped that she didn't hear her talking to Loki. "Come with me." She stated before grabbing his hand and walking with him towards the small home. She opened the door and led him inside before closing it behind him. She stumbled around for a few moments trying to find the light switch in the hallway so she could turn it on.

"What on earth?" He asked raising an arm in front of his eyes to block the sudden light. Amelia looked at him. This was Loki alright. Though, some things about him had changed. He no longer had his cape, and he simply wore black with slight green accents. His face was softer, not the hard face that she had known in her time with him. He slowly lowered his arm to be placed in its natural position. This was when she noticed that his eyes were different. They were no longer their striking green, they were blue. The blueness of his eyes helped Amelia to realize that he looked more like a lost puppy. Though she would never tell him that. She noticed that he was giving her a look over as well. She could see him working to try and find some similarity, to remember knowing her as well. But he came back with nothing. "If you know me, then you are able to tell me about myself, correct?" Amelia nodded her head slightly.

"Yes I can." She told him.

"Perfect, do you have a place we can sit?" He asked. Amelia nodded her head and led him into the living room. There, she sat down on the maroon couch, Loki sat in the white seat across from her. He leaned back in the chair and smiled. Amelia pulled her legs to sit criss cross under her. "This is perfect. Now, how about we start with names."

* * *

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! Here is the last of the prior chapters! Now you guys are all caught up. Thank you for those who favorited and followed. A special thanks to IPut a-SpellOnYou15 for reviewing. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Do you remember your name?" Amelia asked him, he shook his head. A look of disappointment flashed across his face.

"No, I'm afraid I can't even remember that." As he speaks his smooth words she nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"Your name is Loki." She stated calmly, telling him his true name. She chose to leave out the part about him not being from earth. Him not being himself, this could lead to bad things. That last thing she wanted to do right now was to frighten him, and have him run out of the home and have her parents find him. "I'm Amelia. Most people call me Amy, but you call me Amelia no matter how much I ask you to call me Amy." She told him letting out a little laugh. He smiled at her statement.

"I can see why. There should never be shortened names. Names should be in their entirety. Besides, your name is a beautiful one." He spoke, almost mirroring his words from Amelia first met him. He never did like the name Amy. "And mine is Loki?" He asked for verification. Amelia nodded her head.

"Yes, your parents were big fans of Norse Mythology." She explained giving him a slight truth to his name. She just left out the part where his parents were King and Queen of Asgard. "Is that name fine, or do you feel like I should call you by another one?" She asked, wondering if his memory loss led him to want another name, he shook his head.

"No, if this is my true name then I shall accept it. No matter how foreign it may sound. Especially in comparison to Amelia." She smiled at his words. He glanced around the room, before looking across the hall to the other open room. "Are you staying in this home by yourself?" He asked, Amelia nodded her head.

"Yeah, but my family is in the house next door." She explained to him. He raised an eyebrow not believing her words. She had to convince him that she was fine. "I'm fine, I promise."

"Well, I was going to ask if you knew of a residence nearby where I could stay, however since we know each other, and you are living alone I would be more than happy to stay with you here."

"Are you implying that I don't know how to protect myself?" Amelia questioned him, raising an eyebrow. She hadn't thought of someone having to protect her in the home. She could do a damn good job of protecting herself. She was the daughter of Hawkeye and Black widow. She knew archery and how to be a SHIELD agent. She could fight, she could protect herself. There was that one minor time where she was kidnapped by Loki, but he was stronger than she was and she gave it her all. She knew that one mistake could be fatal. Amelia thought that Loki would kill her but he didn't, he kidnapped her and that led them to right where they are now.

"I was implying no such thing. A woman of your beauty should not be living in a home all alone." He stated. Amelia looked at him in shock. Her brain kept reminding her that this was a different Loki than the one she had spent time with. He knew nothing of her or the relationship that they had. Well, it wasn't much more than a friendship. Though there was a drunk kiss, slight cuddling and a goodbye kiss. Amelia shook her head. The Loki sitting in front of her knew nothing of these events. This was something she wanted to remember, though she knew she couldn't compare the two Loki's. She didn't know the circumstances of why Loki was here on earth and not on Asgard.

"You can stay here. I can't have you running all over town with no memories." Amelia told to him. His face twisted into a smile. "I have one rule though. You can't answer the door for anyone. I don't care if i'm home or not. You just can't." She stated, his smile faded slightly.

"And why not?" He asked. Amelia paused there were so many things she could tell him to make him not answer the door. What she couldn't tell him that he was not allowed on earth because of him kidnapping her, and the terror in New York.

"My parents don't like you." She explained to him.

"And why not?" He asks slightly angered by the announcement. This was a huge improvement from previous Loki who would have shrugged his shoulders and been on his merry way doing whatever he wished. The Loki that sat before her was curious as to why he was not being liked by my parents. Amelia really needed to stop comparing the two, but they are complete opposites.

"My parents are very protective and they never approved of you being a friend of mine." She explained. He nodded his head.

"And why would you still have me live here, and speak to me though your parents do not approve?" Loki asked, Amelia shrugged my shoulders.

"I like to be rebellious on occasions." She said standing up. "Come on, lets get some rest. I don't know about you but i've had quite a long day." Loki nodded his head. "I'll show you to your room, follow me." She walked out of the room, and he followed behind. As the two traveled down the hallway she pointed to her room. "If you need anything this is my room, just knock before entering please." Amelia then led him down to the extra bedroom. "This is where you will be staying. I hope you like it." He nodded his head. She opened the door and walked inside.

"Its perfect." He looks around the room.

"Tomorrow we can go into town and get you some clothing and such." Amelia told him. He looks at her and smiled.

"Thank you, Amelia. For letting me into your home." He said politely. She gave him a smile.

"Goodnight Loki."

"Goodnight." He said before she turned and walked away from his room and went into her own. She closed the door behind her. Amelia changed into white and grey polka dot pants, along with a white shirt. She packed myself a small bag for a few days since SHIELD was holding our clothing, mine specifically hostage. They had to make sure that nothing could lead Loki back to her . Well, it was too late for that. He had already made his way back into my life. Even if he didn't remember. She undid the covers on her bed and climbed inside. As soon as her head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

—

The next morning Amelia woke up along with the sun, having forgotten to close the shade before she had fallen asleep. She walked into the bathroom and took a shower before placing on a pair of jeans and a loose fitting pink tank top along with a cream colored sweater. She walked into the kitchen and explored that area for a moment. Having forgotten that she hadn't explored the area yesterday. SHIELD put in all of the new advanced technology. Amelia was also convinced they asked Tony Stark for help. The kitchen also had windows like the sun room that gave another perfect view of the oceanside. Up against the back wall was all of the appliances, refrigerator, oven, microwave, sink and dishwasher. In between the appliances and window was an island with another sink in the middle and bar stools that sat against the island. Over in the corner, she found her favorite appliance, a coffee maker. Next to this, there were two turnstiles. One had an assortment of teas, hot chocolates and decaf coffees. The other one had her favorite brand of coffee. She quickly took it out and placed it into the machine. She found a white coffee mug and placed it under the machine. Once the coffee finished brewing Amelia took the coffee mug into her hands and smiled, inhaling the smell of coffee.

"You have your morning coffee I see." Loki said from behind her. Amelia's eyes widened, was he back? She turned around and saw him standing in the doorway still dressed in all black. Her eyes searched his for answers. "I believe I just had a memory of you having that vile drink constantly. Then I was curious about it one day and I tried it. It was awful." He said flashing her a smile. Amelia couldn't help but laugh.

"It's okay. I wasn't sure if you had gotten your memories back or not." He shook his head.

"No, so far that is the only thing I can remember." He stated.

"Are you ready to go into town?" She asked him, hoping that her parents wont be looking outside when the two walked past. Thankfully the small town wasn't that far away from where they were living.

"Yes. Do they have a place where I can get rid of this?" He asks holding up a piece of his long hair. "Something needs to be done with it." Amelia laughed at his comment. His face however, was very serious. This was something the two had argued about constantly. Amelia wanted him to have shorter hair, while he went on and on about the male hair length on Asgard. She tuned him out whenever he brought that up.

"Your not joking are you?" He shakes his head. "Okay fine, i'll show you the place. But, as soon as you get your memories back don't blame me for your short hair." Amelia stated taking a sip of her coffee. She quickly searched around for a to go mug. Once she found it, she transferred her coffee into the mug. "Are you ready to go?" She asked. He nodded his head. This was going to be an interesting day.

About halfway through their shopping trip, Loki decided to venture to get his hair cut by himself. Amelia was planning on meeting him at the barber shop they had found on the way into town. Loki wasn't the shopping type, this Amelia learned quickly. He left her in charge to by him shirts now that she knew all of his sizes. She picked out a few t shirts, some undershirts, a few button ups and a variety of jeans for him to wear. After purchasing these items, Amelia walked to the barber shop and found Loki stepping out of the building. Her eyes widen as she saw him with short, black hair that curls slightly at its end. Once he saw her, he smiled. "So, what do you think?" He asks. Amelia doesn't respond. She simply raised her right arm up, running her fingers through his short hair. Loki leans in slightly to her touch. It took Amelia a few seconds to remember that he knew nothing of what happened before he landed in front of her home last night. She pulled her hand away and felt the heat rising up on her cheeks. She immoderately missed the feeling of his soft hair.

"Sorry, It looks good!" She stated trying to vocalize what he asked. He nodded his head.

"Well, I'm glad I have your approval." He stated with a smile. "Have you finished all of your shopping?"

"Yes, all for you and none for me." Amelia stated with a smile. He looks at her in confusion. "Don't worry about it, I didn't need new clothing.

"Well thank you, you did after spend all of your money on it." Loki stated, she shrugged.

"Its not a problem Loki. I promise." The two stayed silent as she led them towards the market at the end of the street, they walked inside and Amelia grabbed a little basket and began walking with him to gather soap, and other products to help him cleanse himself. Once they had gathered all of his personal items, they made their way to purchase them. Then, the two were on their way back to the small home. Thankfully, it wasn't too far of a walk from town. Once the two arrived at the small home, she helped Loki carry his things to his room. Once she walked inside of his room, Amelia noticed that he had made his bed. This act was something he had done when they were together, in fact he got her into the habit of making her own bed. This simple thing impressed Amelia's parents. She helped him to hang up the clothing that was in the bags, and she placed his pants into his dresser. Once they were finished unpacking his clothing, She handed him the plastic bag full of his bathroom items.

"I'm going to go bathe myself." Loki announced, Amelia nodded her head.

"Go for it." Amelia said to him. She left the room before he could respond or change in front of her. If Loki had any questions she was sure he would call for help. She walked into the family room and turned on the television, sitting back on the comfortable white couch. She began to watch some boring show with people arguing every five minutes. Television sure hadn't changed much in her year without it. She could faintly hear footsteps approaching the door, this was followed by knocking, then a simple ring of the doorbell. Amelia got up from my seat and answered the door.

"Amy! Uncle Steve is coming over today! He should be here any moment!" He says with pure excitement. She couldn't help but smile at her little brothers excitement. His excitement helped her to mask what she was feeling about Steve coming over. Amy has known this man my entire life. He was there for her when her parents weren't. No one knew that when she was kidnapped, she was on my way to see him. In addition, no one knows that him and Amy were in a relationship for two months before she was kidnapped. Sure, they had been happy but things became different once she returned home. Amelia had fallen for someone else, and she was too broken to even look at him. Eventually they talked things out and agreed to become friends, but nothing more. Though, Steve kept wanting to give their relationship another try. She hadn't seen much of him since. Overall, it was a slightly awkward situation, but she pushed all thoughts of her and Steve out of her mind. Kyle smiled brightly.

"I'll be out in a second." Amy explained to him, he nodded and skipped from the big house back to the small one. She shut the door behind me.

"Who was he?" Loki asked from behind her, causing her to jump. She face him and let out a sigh of relief.

"That was my little brother Kyle." Amelia stated, "He loves our Uncle dearly and he gets very excited when he comes to visit, like today. I didn't think anyone would be coming to visit us so soon."

"Do you know of my family?" Loki asked. Amelia nodded her head hesitantly. Part of her hoped that he wouldn't ask. She could only tell him parts of the truth without giving away everything.

"Yes. You have a father who you are always seeking approval from, your mother is the dearest person to you. You are much closer to her than your father. Also, you have a brother who you hate to admit is your friend. You two are close and you had been for a long time. Then you grew apart. Though he never told me, its clear to see that you are still number one in your brothers eyes."

"You know of my brother?" He asks, she nodded her head simply.

"Yes, my family is very close with him." He fell silent.

"So you want me to stay here for the night while you spend time with your family?" Loki questioned. She nodded her head slightly knowing that it would make things much worse if he were to show up.

"Yeah, I have some food in here which will hold you over for a while. I'll try and sneak over here after while and check on you, and ill try and bring you some food." Amelia said with a smile, he gave her a smile in return.

"Will you show me how to work the voice box?" Loki asked her, she glanced at him slightly puzzled.

"The television? Of course."

* * *

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Im sorry for the delay and shortness in this chapter, I started working on another story. (Its a Captain America/OC incase you are interested ;) ) I havent completely ignored this one I promise. Thank you to those who favorited and followed. Thank you to Nikki0130, IPut a-spellonyou15, and lilacflower2 for reviewing! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five

Well, this was much worse than Amelia had thought it was going to be. She thought things couldn't get worse between Steve and herself, but she was wrong. He was fine with my brother and parents, but he wouldn't even look at her, he barely even spoke to her. After dinner, her father was cleaning up, and her mom was talking to Amelia and Steve. Kyle was getting ready to show Steve one of his video games. Natasha excused herself from the table to help her husband. As soon as she left, he turned to Amy. She wanted to ask what his problem was, but he spoke first. "How have you been Amy?" He asked, her eyes widened. She had expected for him to say something about them, but no, he asked how she was.

"Good" Amy said blankly. "Yourself?"

"Good."

"Is that why you barely looked or spoken to me before just now?" Amy asked in an angry whisper.

"Damnit Amelia, I loved you, did you know that? Thats why I wanted us to be together again so bad. I should have known once I saw you after I got back. Your eyes had changed, they became older, darker and more mature. I worry about you, I care about you and all you did was deny us another chance since you came back saying that you had changed. I didn't want to admit it but I knew you had.

As bad as it sounds, Amelia stopped paying attention after he said the word 'love.' By him saying that, it was worse than she thought it would be. "Steve-" She started but he cut me off.

"I always loved you. Sure, it had been a little more like you were my little sister. Then there was that one night we went to the party and I stayed the night. Amy, I promise you never to bring this up again. But, if you ever change your mind-"

"I know," She told him with a smile, speaking above our whisper. For the first time, she was sure that he listened to her.

"Uncle Steve!" Kyle called from the other room.

"Want to come watch me get beaten at video games by Kyle?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

—-

After Steve left, Amelia made her way back towards the small home. She opened the door to find it dark on the inside. She closed the door behind her. "Loki?" She could hear a faint curse, before banging of what sounded like pots. Amelia made my way into the kitchen and found him standing there with pots and pans all over the floor. She quickly began laughing before he glanced over at her with one of those evil looks he has. She placed my hand over my mouth, not bothering to stop laughing.

"You think this to be funny?" He questioned.

"Hysterically.," He began walking towards me, she took a few steps back. He quickly placed his arms around her waist pulling her towards him. Then, he began tickling her sides. At this, Amelia couldn't stop laughing. The knock on the door was what brought us apart. She looked up at him with almost a frightening look. He simply nodded his head in encouragement. Loki followed behind her walking down the hallway and walking into his room, closing the door behind him. Amelia looked back to his now closed door sadly and answered the main door. There stood her father. He gave her a smile, and walked into the home.

"Are you doing okay?" He asked her. Amy nodded her head.

"Of course, Why?" She asked him.

"You were pretty quiet at dinner, I hadn't seen you that silent since the first night you were back." Clint explained deeper. Amy nodded her head.

"I know, I'm just not feeling too well. I think i'm getting sick or something." She said with a slight frown. There wasn't much she could get past her father, but she just had to try this one thing. Amy knew that if her father caught her in this lie, he would be even more suspicious about her living on her own. She looked at him, so far he seemed to be buying her lie. He nodded his head.

"Alright, If you want to stay at your room in the house," He started but Amelia nodded her head.

"I know dad, thank you." She told him. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"If you change your mind we are right next door." He stated, Amelia nodded her head. "Goodnight." He stated before exiting the home. Amelia let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding. She walked directly over to Loki's room and knocked three times. The door slowly opened and looked down at her.

"Is everything alright?" Loki asked, she nodded her head.

"What were you doing in the kitchen?" Amelia questioned, him trying to change the subject.

"I was trying to make myself some food." Her eyes widened, thankful that she walked in when she did. If not, he probably would have burnt the place down.

"What were you hungry for?" She asked, he shrugged his shoulders.

"There was a frozen pizza in the freezer. At least, thats what I think it was called." He stated. Amelia nodded her head.

"Yeah, lets go make you that pizza." She walked to the kitchen with him following behind her. She reached into the freezer and pulled out the frozen pepperoni pizza, she grabbed a cookie sheet from the pile of pots and pans from the kitchen floor. She covered the top with foil, Loki was watching her every move as if she was the most fascinating person in the entire world.

"Can you put those back for me please?" Amelia asked him. Loki nodded his head and began picking up the pots and pans. She pre-heated the oven and unwrapped the pizza from the plastic and placed it on the cookie sheet. "Thank you." She stated when she saw the floor of the kitchen spotless.

"You and your brother seem really close." Loki stated after a few moments of silence. She turned around and looked at him.

"How did you-?" She wondered. Loki smiled.

"I peaked out of the window and saw you and your brother running around playing baseball with the other man Steve, I believe his name was." Amelia nodded her head.

"We have always been pretty close." She explained to him, not wanting to tell him that his old self kidnapped her and thats what caused them to become closer. "So what did you do while I was having family time?" She asked. Loki looked at her.

"Well, I became educated on some important events going on within the world, then I couldn't find anything else to watch and stumbled upon a show where all the women do is fight with each other. Is that normal television?" Loki asked. Amelia nodded her head.

"Unfortunately, most of the shows are like that now. It's horrible." The pre heater for the oven went off and she placed the cookie sheet into the oven.

"How long will I have to wait for that?" Loki asked.

"Not long at all." She explained. "So, what would you like to do for the rest of the night?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't care."

"How about a board game?" She asked.

"Board game?"

"Don't worry i'll teach you.

* * *

Please Review


End file.
